Cleaners include vacuum cleaners, floor cleaners, and the like. Vacuum cleaners include all types of vacuum cleaners, such as, for example, central vacuum cleaners, canister vacuum cleaners and upright vacuum cleaners.
Makers of cleaners have been adding features to their cleaners in order to remain competitive. For example, illuminated indicators have been used for many years to provide information about the status of the cleaner to an operator. The indicators may provide information such as whether or not the cleaner is ON. These indicators are helpful for all cleaners. They are particularly helpful in cleaners that have components remote from a handle that an operator of the cleaner grasps while vacuuming, such as in a central vacuum cleaner.
The indicators have been placed on the handle itself. Originally these indicators used incandescent bulbs that emitted from a top surface of the handle. More recently, the indicators use LED lamps emitting from a top surface of the handle.
Lights have also been used on powered attachments at floor level to illuminate in front of the attachment while cleaning. Also, microphones have been used to sense dust particles moving through a cleaner.
Improvements or alternatives to currently available features for cleaners are desirable.